New Neighbors
by SoupTea
Summary: Jecht is brushing his teeth when he hears knocking on the door. Completely AU. Sequel to "While Shopping." Thanks for the positive feedback on that one! I'll be continuing this series in separate pieces to keep it from being too lengthy. Old characters will return!


Jecht's morning begins with a knock on the door. It is a polite knock, different from his other eccentric neighbors. With a brush full of toothpaste in his mouth, he stumbles to the living room.

"Hello," the man says. He wears a sharp black suit with small white dots that remind Jecht of stars. In fact, his tie contains small blue moons, ranging from full to crescents.

"Hey," Jecht says slowly. "You here for something?"

The man gives him a polite smile. "We just moved into the neighborhood and would like to introduce ourselves," he begins in a heavy voice. "My name is Golbez. And this is my younger brother Cecil. Golbez and Cecil Harvey."

Jecht almost overlooked the smaller boy behind Golbez. They share the same eyes and hair. The same glowing skin that is _guaranteed_ to make Kuja jealous.

"Hello," Cecil says softly.

"Why're you wearing lipstick, boy?" Unlike his other neighbors, Jecht doesn't have a filter for words. But it never bothered him, and they got used to it. He squints at the purple hue on Cecil's lips. _Couldn't be a little older than his stupid son._

Color rises to the boy's pale cheeks, like a ruby glimmering in the night. Golbez cuts in gently. "That's his favorite color. I believe he's in the phrase where he wants to express himself."

Cecil covers his face with his hands. Jecht grins. "I know another fellow here who _loves_ to express himself. Maybe you'll understand what he's always rambling about.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Jecht opens the door wider. "My name's Jecht." He grips Golbez's strong arms. Not as ripped as his, though. "Come in!"

The two brothers follow Jecht into the main room. Cecil trudges in behind Golbez while still covering his mouth. The stench of sweat and chlorine brings water to their eyes.

"Do you live by yourself?" Golbez says lightly, noting the pile of clothes and weights on the floor.

"My son, Tidus, is at school right now." Jecht gathers the socks strewn about on the sofa and tosses them aside. "Usually I stay at home and take care of things." He ambles to the back, where Golbez can hear him turn the water on. There's a violent ripping sound, to which he assumes is gurgling.

"T-take your time," Golbez says.

Cecil is looking around the room when something catches his eyes. "Golbez, look." The mantle displays several colorful pictures of what he presumes is Jecht's family. Most of the pictures feature the man with a tanned, grumbling boy with straw-blond hair. It's as if Cecil is witnessing a progression of love to annoyance through Jecht's memories. Others feature a group of men (and a girl?) in various backgrounds-playing pool, cooking, etc. Unlike the mess strewn around the house, these pictures are clean, as if someone had tended them with gentle hands.

Golbez taps his chin. "He's a good fellow." A particular picture catches his eye. Unlike the other male-dominated portraits, this one features a woman. She holds a baby in her arms. On her right, Jecht has his hands on her shoulder, but unlike the rough, loud man Golbez had seen, this one is gentler, sadder…

 _Fragile._

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Jecht bursts into the room with a triumphant grin. He managed to finish shaving and found a pair of cleaner pants. "What's with the long faces? Sit down! Let me get you some beer."

"No, thank you," Golbez says. "I don't drink." Cecil shakes his head.

"Geez. Another one." Jecht drops down on the couch. "So Golbez and Cecil, right? Those are some crafty names!"

"Um… thank you," Cecil mumbles.

"Where are you two from?"

"We're from the West. We came here to have a change of scenery." Golbez chuckles good-naturedly. "See, where we're from, the days are short, but the nights are cold and long. I'm also hoping to find a better field for my research, and Cecil's excited about transferring to the Dissidia University here."

"Brother…" Cecil mutters.

Jecht's grin lights up. "Well, you're in luck! Tidus is currently a first year. I also happen to know someone who teaches there, so if you have any questions about enrollment, feel free to ask!" Then he turns his attention to Golbez. "What are you researching, Golbez?"

"I'm currently reading on the functions of the Moon," he replies with a small but proud smile.

"That's wicked! I'm into astrology myself!"

"No, no." Golbez has a smile that Jecht doesn't like. A smile that reminds him of a certain fruit salad. "I'm into astronomy. My research is about the universe, not people." Even Cecil is hiding a grin.

The grin vanishes from Jecht's face, replaced with an exasperated frown. "I knew that," he mutters, looking away. "I have a fr— _neighbor_ " –Jecht almost chokes on his spit – "that publishes huge reports on different things. He mentioned something about the moon, but he was way over his head."

Golbez has this amused look on his face. "You certainly know a lot of people. If you don't mind, will you introduce me one day?"

"Sure. They're my neighbors though, but they're at work right now." Jecht glances at the clock. Then a brilliant idea flashes through his mind, and his usual spunk returns in the form of a large grin. "Actually… they might be home any minute! I can introduce y'all, but then I'll have to pick up my son."

"That late?" Golbez says.

"He has clubs." At the mentioning of school, Cecil straightens."Yep. When he gets home, I'll introduce the two of you. Right now…" Jecht stares at his clock. "Oh! He should be back! Let's go!" He bounces off the sofa before the siblings can react. Golbez shouts something about putting on a shirt.

"Um… Mister Jecht?" Cecil says as they make way to the neighbor's house.

"Huh?"

"Do you get along with your son?"

That question takes him by surprise. "Of course! He might be a wishy-washy, hard-headed doofus, but he's still my damn son!" Then he squints at Cecil. "Why?"

"I'm just glad to hear that." Cecil smiles.

 _...Something about that kid's eyes makes Jecht uncomfortable, but he can't place it.  
_

* * *

Jecht's neighbor keeps his eyes on the new siblings as they approach. "Your name is Golbez?" He crosses his arms with a faint, smug twitch on his lips. Golbez notices that his wine-colored suit might out-price a small home.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister…"

"Just call me Mateus. Mateus is fine." He extends his arm, like a king handing a decree of war onto his enemy. Golbez reluctantly takes the cold but strangely soft hand. The man smells like aloe. And fruit. "I'm honored to have someone of worthy intellect on our block."

Something about that statement makes Jecht want to punch Mateus in the face, but he can't place it.

"Likewise," Golbez says slowly. Mateus appraises Cecil next, taking in his luminescent skin and hair.

"Cecil. Continue taking good care of your skin. Though I wouldn't recommend that shade of purple."

Cecil blushes into his hands.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with putting lipstick!" Another boy cuts in. He looks the same age as Cecil, but Golbez has the feeling he might be older.

"Um… was it Kuja?" Cecil mutters.

"Yours truly!" Kuja curtsies to the two of them. "I have an extensive collection of knowledge on proper skin health. In addition, I consider myself an expert on theatre. You two have potential to be in one of my productions down the line." This one, Golbez notices, is more flamboyant that Mateus, with outfits that remind him of those plays they used to preform, a long, long time ago.

Just then, a black moped pulls into the driveway.

"Why are you standing on my yard?" The man snaps as he unbuckles his helmet. Golbez notices the large briefcase at his side, along with his strict, all-black getup.

"Good timing! Golbez and Cecil Harvey. This is Seph." Jecht ambles over and swings an arm over the irritated man. "He teaches at the University Tidus is at. Plus, he's also with the government!"

"You talk too much," he mutters, pushing Jecht off. "Don't shove your dirty armpit in my face." Then he extends his hand to Golbez. "I've never seen your face before. Welcome."

"Thank you, uh, Seph?"

"Sephiroth," he says quickly. "Sephiroth is fine." Golbez notices the ID on his chest. A strange-looking one. Before he can comment, Sephiroth tears it off.

"Um… Professor Sephiroth?" Cecil shuffles closer to the towering man, who regards his purple lips with a slight frown but remains silent. "I-I look forward to being in your class."

"Hm. Don't get your hopes up, Mister Harvey. You haven't enrolled yet." Behind his stoic expression, Jecht can see him fighting back a smirk.

"Why are you back so early, Sephiroth?" Kuja says. "I thought you were still teaching."

"My classes are done for today. And I had… a situation to resolve." It might be that bulky briefcase around his shoulder. Or it might be those dark bags under his eyes, or the faint bruises near his temples. Either way, Golbez worries about that man's job.

"Cecil's much more docile than your son, Jecht," Mateus says after a brief silence. Jecht steels his knuckles. "Please feel free to visit my museum, both of you. I can give you a tour, or answer any questions you might have regarding ancient history."

"Feel free to come to my Opera too!" Kuja chimes in. "I can't wait to show you the plays I'm working on. Plus, you can even come to my humble abode! I'm in the process of painting myself into a fresco."

Golbez isn't sure how to reply. Cecil, on the other hand, is politely containing his laughter.

Jecht grins again. "Well. These are the neighbors, Golbez and Cecil Harvey. If you need anything, just ask them. Or me." Then he turns to Sephiroth. "Hey, can I borrow your moped? My motorcycle's out of gas."

"Your motorcycle's _always_ out of gas." Sephiroth frowns.

"I can't help it! Someone's gotta do the shopping and cleaning around here! That boy needs to learn how to eat healthy! Come on, pal!"

Sephiroth shoots Mateus and Kuja a glare. "Why don't you borrow _their_ vehicles? I doubt Tidus wants to see you on a moped."

Mateus waves his hand dismissively. "My car is exclusive. I don't trust Jecht to put his sweaty paws on the wheel." The urge to punch that man has never been greater. But Jecht has a reputation to protect... at least in front of his new neighbors.

"Your car is a fossil!" Kuja laughs. For a moment, just a fleeting moment, all the grace fades from Mateus's face. Jecht begins to laugh, but his face muscles refuse to correspond. That might've saved his life. "You should upgrade to a sedan! One day, that thing will break down into a pile of ash."

"But I have a driver's license," Mateus says with a mirthless smirk. "Your bicycle's not the most…cunning innovation, Kuja."

Kuja raises his pedicured nails, as if he's conjuring a spell.

"They're always like this," Jecht says to the bewildered siblings. "Sorry."

"Jecht." Sephiroth hands him the keys and helmet. He messages his temples where the bruises are. Tidus's father beams. "At least wear a shirt before you go."

After Jecht speeds off into the distance, the three neighbors turn to the siblings.

"I apologize for that," Mateus says with a kinder smile. "But I do hope you'll grow fond of living here."

"Thank you…" Golbez trails off.

As they head back, Cecil speaks up, "Um… can I ask the three of you something? Is it only the two of them at home?"

The three of them exchange glances, as if silently communicating through eyes. Golbez begins to reprimand Cecil when Kuja speaks up. "Yeah. It's only been the two of them. When I first moved here, I've only seen him and Tidus."

"What makes you say that, Mister Harvey?" Mateus says nonchalantly, although his eyes betray a different tone.

"Um…I was just wondering."

"You've seen the portraits," Sephiroth says. Cecil finally nods. "Yes, I do believe they were a family at one point. Aside from his rambunctious attitude, he has a good heart."

Mateus crosses his arms. "We know he's been taking care of Tidus by himself. It must've been hard on him, but he's still stubborn as a mule."

"I've always wanted to clean his house," Kuja adds with a small smile.

Golbez blinks. Despite their neighbors' eccentricity, they all seem to understand each other.

"Perhaps he'll tell you about it in due time," Mateus continues with a mysterious smile. "For now, I suggest we show you how things work around here until he gets back. That's our welcome."

Cecil nods. He grips his brother's sleeve. The two siblings follow their neighbors into the horizon; when they pass Jecht's house, Golbez feels a twinge of sadness in his stomach. Cecil attempts a consoling smile.

"I've already told you, Sephiroth," Mateus is saying, jarring Golbez out of his thoughts. "You should get a car. They're much more sophisticated than what you have now."

"But they make me uncomfortable. I feel… trapped, in lack of a better word."

"Mopeds aren't manly!"

"Kuja, you don't really portray that word very well."

"H-huh? Are you ganging up on me now?"

The group continues bickering as they proceed down the street, the two siblings laughing behind them.


End file.
